User talk:Liwolf1
Hi Liwolf1 -- we are excited to have Sherwood Dungeon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 19:04, 25 February 2008 (UTC) LiWolf Shout Box hey liwolf, got to your username and click manage widget then add shout box, its sort of like an IM, so we don't have to post in the talk pages. Hoplo 00:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Liwolf1, Natonstan here, I justr added around 15 pages and updated all current pages with pictures and updated information. hey how come im not a "founder" anymore Sherwood x-treme How about actually contributing X-treme... 22:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Howdy. I've noticed that not much is moving (in terms of, the amount of pages arn't going up, an d aren't very content filled). I'm going to devote myself to helping increase the pages and add content. For instance, look at my edit on the Black Warriors page. There is more I'm going to do on that page, but also on all the other pages. So haha :D Nice to Meet You!!! Hi Liwolf1.Nice to meet you!!!I joined this wiki because i LOVE Sherwood Dungeon and play it whenever i can.It's such a great game!!!My favorite hobbie in the game is dragon hunting.I have a little question for you.Are basilisks the only dragons you find in the dungeon???THANK YOU!!!Again,HELLO!!!Dino-Mario 01:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) nhey No problem :)) I like adding pages of creatures if they are not there yet.lol